Demasiado para un triángulo amoroso
by Izumi O.O
Summary: Kyoko está protagonizando el nuevo drama llamado "Can It be? Will It be?" y, para su sorpresa, debe actuar como "enamorada"; odia su papel. Luego descubre que Ren y Sho también estarán en el drama. ¿Se enamorará Kyoko?. Espera... ¡¿Por qué Beagle está aquí! Traducción autorizada de "Love Triangle Much?" de EsteVamp4998
1. Chapter 1

**_Demasiado para un triángulo amoroso_**

**Summary:** Kyoko está protagonizando el nuevo drama llamado "Can It be? Will It be?" y, para su sorpresa, debe actuar "enamorada": odia su papel. Luego descubre que Ren y Sho también estarán en el drama. ¿_Se enamorará eventualmente Kyoko?_ ¡¿Por qué Beagle está aquí?

**Summary Completo**: Kyoko Mogami consigue protagonizar un nuevo drama llamado "Can It be? Will It be?". Realmente no le gusta su parte, pero Lory la obliga a actuar ese papel, y adivinen cómo debe ser su personaje; una dulce y encantadora joven que se enamora de un hombre rico y que actúa melosamente con él. Horrible, ¿verdad? Además, Kyoko descubre con quien debe actuar así. Lentamente, otro personaje que ama a Kyoko en el drama influencia su corazón. Pobre Kyoko, ¿se enamorará de uno de ellos? O ¿no? Y justo cuando creía que las cosas no se podían poner peor, otro sujeto entra al drama; es como un indomable y ama al personaje de Kyoko también. ¿De quién se enamorará del personaje de Kyoko? ¿Y ella también se enamorará de esa persona? Sólo hay un modo de descubrirlo ¡Lee "Demasiado para un triángulo amoroso"!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**¡¿Qué le ocurrió a Hana?**

Kyoko Mogami estaba en su dormitorio, mirando un pequeños sobre de color naranja brillante que estaba sobre su pequeña mesa café. Estaba sentada frente a esta. Aquel sobre de un tono naranja brillante contenía información sobre si Kyoko tendría una papel en el nuevo drama "Can It Be? Will It be?"

Ella audicionó para uno de los personajes principales. Una inocente y malvada joven llamada Hana. Kyoko admiraba cómo Hana tomaba lo que por derecho le pertenecía, hasta que una chica llamada Suki llegara y arruinara sus lazos con un chico llamado Takaya. Kyoko no sabe en realidad porqué admiraba a Hana de esa manera, pero probablemente era porque se trataba de una chica rica que vivía en una mansión y siempre podía usar vestidos. ¡Pensaba que Hana vivía como una princesa!

Kyoko se abofeteó así misma en la cara para luego gritarse "¡Idiota! ¡Sólo abre el maldito sobre y mira si obtuviste el papel en el drama o no!"

"Muy bien ¡Aquí voy!" Lentamente alcanzó el sobre de color naranja brillante. Tomó aire y lenta, pero cuidadosamente, lo abrió. Cerró sus ojos y con una mano obtuvo el contenido del sobre, y despacio abrió sus ojos. Había sacado una carta doblada y relumbrante de color morado claro. "¡Whoa! ¡Es tan reluciente! ¿Por qué es tan brillante? ¿No es demasiado costoso conseguir papel como este hoy en día?" se abofeteó nuevamente. "¡Kyoko deja de evadirlo! ¡Sólo abre el sobre!" Cerró sus ojos de nuevo. Sus dedos estaban temblando cuando desdobló la radiante carta de color morado claro. Abrió su ojo izquierdo un poco y ojeo la carta; decidió que estaba actuando de forma ridícula, así que abrió ambos ojos por completo. Luego leyó la luminosa carta de color morado claro.

Esta decía…

_**Para Mogami Kyoko**_

_**¡Definitivamente adoramos tu actuación para el papel de Hana! ¡Fuiste tan dulce cuando actuaste de modo que fuera agradable cuando hablaba con el personaje Takaya! ¡Luego nos mostraste su lado maligno cuando debería hablar con Suki! ¡Una actuación absolutamente increíble! **_

_**¡Fuiste una actriz tan cualificada que queremos que actúes en uno de los papeles principales en "Can It Be? Will It Be?"! ¡Queremos que protagonices a Suki! ¡Tenías una expresión tan dulce y adorable cuando actuaste como Hana cuando hablaba con Takaya! Cuando actuaste como Hana, tal vez fue un poco-demasiado- espeluznante para el papel de Hana. ¡Queremos que actúes como Suki aunque hayas audicionadó para el papel de Hana!**_

_**¡Por favor llámame si estás de acuerdo en ser mi actriz para el papel principal de Suki! Mi número de celular está justo ahí debajo de mi nombre. Por favor llámame tan pronto como termines de leer esta carta, y así poder empezar a llamar a todos los que audicionarón para los otros papeles en "Can It Be? Will It Be?" para decirles cuándo podemos reunirnos y comenzar con el drama.**_

_**Si tienes alguna duda, por favor envíame un email. También está debajo de mi nombre luego de mi número de teléfono. ¡Por favor llámame lo más pronto posible! ¡Muchas gracias y espero trabajar contigo en el futuro y ser tu director!**_

_**De nuevo, ¡Por favor llámame lo más pronto posible! ¡Una vez más, muchas gracias Mogami Kyoko!**_

_**¡Lo siento, pero si tienes alguna pregunta sobre Suki, llámame o envíame un email si estás pensando en actuar su papel!**_

_**Lo siento pero de nuevo ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Espero que actúes como Suki!**_

_**Sinceramente,**_

_**Chang Maru director de "Can It Be? Will It be?"**_

_**X(XXX)XXX-XXXX**_

_**CMaru(arroba)hotesdirector(punto) com***_

Cuando Kyoko terminó de leer la carta del director de "Can It Be? Will It Be?" Chang Maru, golpeó la brillante carta sobre la pequeña mesa café.

"¡¿Soy Suki y no Hana? ¡Suki es una chica demasiado dulce, es como un ángel, y se enamora profundamente de Takaya! ¡No puedo actuar melosa con alguien que actuará del mismo modo! ¡Ya dejé todo esa basura del amor atrás!

Rápidamente se levanto y tomó su carta de su mesita marrón, agarró sus zapatos, se los puso, tomó su bolso de color rojo, caminó hacía la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y salió, luego _corrió_ escaleras abajo y salió del restaurante, en el cual vivía, sin despedirse del Jefe*, su esposa, y sus ya conocidos clientes.

¡Tomó su bicicleta y se dirigió a L.M.E. para quejarse y quitarle a Takenori Sawara sobre su papel como Suki!

* * *

*¿Podrá ser? ¿Será?

***El director más sexy o candente.**

*Originalmente decía Taishou, que es el nombre que se le da al "jefe" de un restaurante en Japón.

Bueno aquí yo con un nuevo proyecto que me tiene enamorada aunque no es mía, es sólo una traducción ya que quería que varías personas conocieran esta historia sin importar que no conocieran Inglés-el idioma original del fic-, y que estoy trabajando en su traducción. ¡Será algo divertido de hacer! ¡Amarán la historia! Y obviamente la bella autora me ha dado permiso para traducirla si quieren visitar su cuenta es "EsteVamp4998" Una persona muy amable y bella.

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Pobre/Inteligente presidente**

Sawara Takenori estaba al teléfono cuando vio a Kyoko caminar hacía él. Sonrió y agitó su mano para saludarla, pero detuvo este gesto lentamente. Cuando Kyoko estaba más cerca del escritorio de Takenori, este se dio cuenta que ella no parecía muy contenta. Se estremeció; "Mm… Te llamó luego…" le dijo a la persona del otro lado de la línea. Colgó el teléfono y, por temor a Kyoko y _fantasmas_ -aunque Takenori no era capaz de darse cuenta de ellos, estos estaban a su alrededor. Estos espectros se forman en todo su derredor cuando está molesta. Para las personas que están cerca de ella cuando está enojada y está aura la rodea, sienten una maligna presencia y se sienten totalmente paralizados -, se había escondido debajo de su escritorio.

Kyoko al fin había llegado hasta el escritorio de Takenori. Colocó de golpe sobre el mueble su pequeña carta morada que había recibido del director de "Can it be? Will it be?". "¡Sé que está ahí abajo, Takenori-san!"

Takenori lentamente se levantó de debajo de su escritorio, "¡Ah! ¡Hola Kyoko!"

El rostro de Kyoko se iluminó, sus espectros desaparecieron y volvió a ser ella misma. "Takenori-san, me aceptaron en el drama que me sugirió que adicionará".

Takenori se irguió completamente, "¡Lo hiciste! ¡Fantástico! ¡Escuché que el drama iba a ser estupendo y contigo interpretando uno de los personajes principales, aparecerán más oportunidades para otros dramas! ¿Cuándo vas a reunirte con el elenco?"

"Tengo que llamar al director primero."

"¡Ah, de acuerdo! ¿Por qué no lo llamas ahora?" le señaló a Kyoko el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio.

Ahora Kyoko tenía una sería y aterradora cara; sus espíritus reaparecieron y circundaron a Takenori. "Lo que ocurre, Takenori-san, es que no estoy interpretando el papel de Hana".

"K-Kyoko, quién más podría interpretar el papel de Hana cuando tú tienes un escalofriante emmm… quiero decir, uh un talentoso rostro cuando interpretas personajes que son bastantes similares a Hana, también, dijiste que habías sido aceptada en el drama ¿v-verdad?"

Ella asintió.

"¿E-entonces por qué no estás, uh, contenta sobre estar en el drama?"

"Usted no entiende Takenori-san. Cuando hice la prueba para el papel de Hana ¡El director dijo que fui demasiado aterradora! ¡Me dieron un rol muy estúpido!"

'_Demasiado aterradora ¿eh?' _pensó para si mismo. "¿Un papel estúpido dices? ¿Qué papel obtuviste exactamente?" preguntó en voz alta.

Parecía que Kyoko temblaba de ira, "¡Obtuve el papel principal, Suki!"

"¿P-Pero eso no es bueno, Kyoko?" dijo nervioso, "¡Al menos obtuviste el papel principal! ¡Tuvieron que haber muchas chicas pretendían el rol de Suki! ¡El director te escogió a TI para interpretar a Suki!"

Los espectros de Kyoko envolvieron por completo el cuerpo de Takenori.

"_¡Siento como si estuviera siendo maldecido!"_ pensó.

"¿Tiene alguna idea cómo es la personalidad de Suki, Takenori-san?"

"N-no ¿C-Cóm-cómo, es su, p-per-so-nali-dad?"

"La personalidad de Suki, su personalidad es la de una dulce y femenina chica que…"

"¿Q-qu-qué es-tá mal c-co-con e-eso?"

"No había terminado; su personalidad es la de una dulce y femenina chica que se enamora ¡Qué se enamora de este chico llamado Takaya! ¡Y se comporta dulce y tímida cuando está cerca de él!"

"¿Qu-qué está m-mal con e-eso?"

"¡ El amor, Takenori-san! ¡Eso está!"

"_¿No es eso sobre lo que tratan los dramas? Amor, romance, eso es todo en los dramas ¿cierto?" _Takenori pensó.

"¡Yo ya renuncié a toda esa basura del amor! ¡No puedo actuar como una chica estúpida que se enamora de un chico! ¡Quién sabe si tal vez él la abandone al final!

"_Espera ¿Ella no está enamorada de Fuwa Sho y Tsuruga Ren?"_ meditó. Luego miro a la derecha, justo detrás de Kyoko. Él estaba sorprendido de que esa persona realmente estuviera escuchando su conversación todo el tiempo. Takenori miró a Kyoko y sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente, tratando de detener a Kyoko de hablar sobre el amor. El hombre que se encontraba atrás de ella era muy sensible cuando de "amor" se trataba, no le agradaban las personas que hablaban del amor en un mal modo, y si lo hacían, adquiría un semblante emociona. Takenori recordó la vez en la que Kyoko defraudó a esa persona por primera vez en su primera audición para entrar a L.M.E.

Kyoko continuaba hablando "¡En serio! No puedo actuar enamorada incluso si… Hey Takenori-san. ¿Por qué estás sacudiendo tu cabeza tan fuerte?"

Takenori apuntó detrás de Kyoko con su barbilla.

"¿Huh?" la chica volteó y quedó pasmada.

Detrás de ella estaba Takarada Lory, el presidente de L.M.E. Estaba en su atuendo de príncipe indio. Este, a su vez, estaba frunciendo el ceño tristemente hacia Kyoko.

"¡El amor no es _basura_!" le gritó tristemente y salió corriendo.

Los espectros de Kyoko detuvieron su acción alrededor de Takenori y retornaron a Kyoko.

Antes de que el presidente saliera corriendo, su nieta, María, estaba detrás de él.

"Onee-sama, yo iría tras el abuelo si fuera tú" dijo María.

"¡Oh sí, tienes razón María-chan!" Kyoko corrió tras el presidente. Dejando atrás su carta del director de "Can it be? Will it be?" en el escritorio.

Después de correr lo que pareció ser una hora, y chocar con varias personas y disculparse, Kyoko alcanzó la puerta de la oficina del presidente. Cada vez que el presidente se sentía triste, venía a su oficina y comía cuantos chocolates fuera posible mientras miraba sus dramas de romance.

Kyoko tocó la puerta de la oficina. Nadie respondió. "Um presidente, me gustaría hablar con usted. Si no le importa, voy a entrar." Kyoko abrió la puerta y entró. Como lo esperaba, el presidente estaba comiendo chocolates y mirando dramas románticos, aunque estaba llorando. ¡Su oficina era enorme! Algo esperado del presidente de L.M.E. ya que era una persona rica y poderosa.

"¡Ah, Kyoko! ¡Por favor siéntate a mi lado, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte!" el presidente estaba sentado en su sofá rosado. Tenía un gran bowl de chocolates en su regazo. También había cambiado su traje de príncipe Indio por su vestimenta normal, bueno, quién podría decir que esas ropas eran normales, pero de nuevo ¿Qué era normal para él?

"Um… de acuerdo." Kyoko cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó hacía el presidente y se sentó a su lado.

El presidente alcanzó el mando del televisor que estaba en una mesa de café de tonalidad clara entre Kyoko y él, pausó su drama de romance favorito, volvió a bajar el mando del televisor, situó su bowl de chocolates en la mesa de café y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Kyoko.

"Ahora, Kyoko, me duele oír que no interpretarás el rol de Suki sólo porque está enamorada y actúa coquetamente alrededor de él.* Te ubiqué en la sección Love Me para que pudieras recuperar el sentimiento del _amor_ que perdiste. Aunque parece ser que no has completado demasiado tu tarea de recuperar el sentimiento de amor."

"Sí, lo sé, presidente, pero es demasiado extraño para mí actuar un papel de alguien que está enamorado y que actúa coquetamente, no creo que pueda hacerlo."

"¿Pero no es así como Hana actúa cuando está con Takaya?"

"Sí, pero era diferente de como Suki actuaba con él."

"Kyoko,"

"¿Sí, presidente?"

"Quiero que interpretes el personaje de Suki."

"Espere, ¿qué?"

"Tengo fe en que si actúas ese papel, podrás recuperar el sentimiento que perdiste."

"¡Presidente, no creo que eso vaya a funcionar!"

"Oh, lo hará a su debido tiempo," el presidente sonrió malvadamente.

"¡Pero!"

"¡Sin 'peros' Kyoko, creo que puedes actuar como Suki y recuperar el sentimiento perdido del amor!"

El presidente se levantó. "¡Kyoko, llama a Chang Maru y dile que aceptas interpretar el papel de Suki!"

Kyoko también se levantó. "¡Pero, presidente!"

"¡Ahora ve y llámalo Mogami Kyoko! ¡Llámalo y dile que actuarás como Suki!" rió.

"¡Espere!"

El presidente empujó a Kyoko hacía la puerta de su oficina, la abrió y gentilmente empujó a Kyoko fuera de ella. "¡Kyoko, es mejor que lo llames, si no, prepárate para no actuar por dos semanas completas!"

Kyoko se dio la vuelta para mirar al presidente.

"¡Dos semanas! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo llamaré!" sollozó.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Enorgullece a L.M.E y a mí de tu actuación de Suki! ¡Ten un buen día!" el presidente cerró la puerta de su oficina. Kyoko podía escucharle riendo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Lentamente Kyoko comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Se estaba hablando a si misma en su cabeza. _'¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Si actúo como Suki, puede que incluso me enamore de la persona que interprete a Takaya! ¡UGH! ¡Si eso sucede, yo, yo, yo volveré a ser mi vieja yo y no quiero eso! ¡UGH! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No quiero dejar de actuar por dos semanas! Creo que sólo tendré que llamar al director y decirle que actuaré como Suki. Ahora ¿dónde puse aquella linda carta?'_ Kyoko buscó dentro de su bolso y sus bolsillos._ '¡La carta no está en mi bolsa de ni en mis bolsillos! ¡Oh no! ¡Qué voy a hacer! ¡Espera! ¡Creo que la dejé en el escritorio de Takenori-san! ¡Sí, hay debe estar!'*_ Rápidamente comenzó a correr hacía donde se encontraba su carta. Ella no notó que paso de largo a Tsuruga Ren en su prisa.

"_Espera ¿Esa de ahora no era Mogami-san?"_ Ren pensó para si.

Ren se estaba dirigiendo hacía la oficina del presidente, golpeó en la puerta, la abrió y entró. "Con permiso." dijo para cerrar la puerta tras de si.

"¡Ah, Ren! ¡Hola!" saludó felizmente el presidente, estaba en su sillón rosado mirando su drama de romance y tenía de nuevo el bowl de chocolates en su regazo. "Por favor entrar y toma asiento, Ren."

* * *

*Hace referencia a Takaya, el personaje masculino del cual Suki está enamorada.

Me he demorado fatal, no tengo explicación alguna que valga, pero ¿Qué puedo decir?

A veces, simplemente no se quiere hacer nada, y cuando digo nada, es NADA.

No tengo perdón, pero igual aquí les traigo el capítulo.

Mis agradecimientos como siempre a Kiray. D: En casi todos mis fics, por no decir todos, ella siempre me ayuda D: Como la quiero.

Y gracias por haber dejado un review con sus opiniones :3 Me motiva a seguir traduciendo.

Gracias a **Sakura1023, **a **Liss Bernetlyss,** a **VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1 **y por último a **Rosalie BittersweetCullen.**

Me han alegrado mucho con sus reviews. Me alegra que estén disfrutando de esta traducción.

Nada más que decir, sólo que espero me sigan apoyando con este proyecto.

Nos leemos.(?)


End file.
